Brilliant sky
by Bertana
Summary: She is a tribute. She must win. Will love help her?


Chapter 1

Today is the Day of the Reaping. On this occasion, I specifically get up late. Go back down and found their parents in the kitchen. They sit back to me and talk about something. I look at the table and I notice my favorite dishes: pancakes and walnut cake.

-Good Morning! - I walk up to my parents, kiss their cheek and smell the cake. The almonds. How I love it!

-I have baked your favorite cake, – mother smiles. - And cooked pancakes.

-What I love - I smile at her and sit down at the table. Everyone is cheerful, despite the fact that after three hours the Reaping will begin. Parents try to keep as usual, although we are all in the soul afraid of the upcoming ceremony. I am 17 years old, and my name was never called yet. But who knows, maybe this time I was "lucky". Although usually young men and women from our District - 1 are not afraid of the Day of the Reaping and show their fear is not accepted, everyone keeps the crossed fingers at heart. Almost every year, one of our District wins, but our main rival – District - 2 - is not far behind. From early childhood, we train in special academies, but even that does not guarantee victory.

Now I think only about the Reaping and what will be, if I am selected. Mom says my reverie and asks:

-What do you wear to the ceremony?

Her question immediately brings me back to reality.

-I don't know, I have not thought yet - I answer and put on a plate the pancakes, watering syrup on them.

-You have a lot of beautiful dresses, you can choose any, - dad joins the conversation and his word «beautiful for some reason I don't like. The Reaping - this is not an event where you can show off your outfits and serious ceremony where everyone is afraid that he will choose. So I never dress up and wear a simple dress.

I eat in silence. Parents decide not to bother me and go away. I remain alone with my thoughts. More than two hours! It seems that time will go on forever. I don't know what to do. Try to pull the time I finish lunch in 20 minutes. Climb upstairs and decide to stay in the room. 10 minutes I stand in front of the closet, decide what to wear. I have a lot of beautiful dresses, embroidered with precious stones, some of which gave me a father, and my mother carefully sewed. My choice stops on the red dress, the top of which is decorated with sapphires. Other clothes are more beautiful. Sit down at the dressing table and think to wear earrings or not. Almost all of my jewelry made of precious stones. But they have enough and on the dress. "Less shine" – it is my motto for the Day of the Reaping, when it comes to appearance. My mother comes in my room and asks can she help me with haircut. I am disgusted at heart. What hairstyle?! This is the Reaping, but not the receiving with a president.

-No, Mom, thank you, not need - I say as gently as possible, but it is impossible. Mom obviously upset.

Simple spit is enough to complete the image. I also wear shoes without stones - red pumps.

I go to the mirror and appreciate how I look .It's too much red. Change shoes on white sandals and put on a white bolero. The second time I like myself more. Until the harvest two hours. The next half hour I spend with a book, and then go out on the street. The air is fresh and warm. I sit down on a bench near the house and consider our garden. It's too boring. Now I see a squirrel on a branch of spruce. But it soon runs away. In search of new animals I notice nightingale sitting down on the fence. It begins to sing, but other sounds interfere enjoy its melody. Apparently, the bird understands that the noise will not listen to it and flies away. So goes half an hour.

I go back to the house. Parents sit in the living room. I don't know what I talk to them, so go up to him. The next 20 minutes I lay on the bed, even seems I have time to take a nap. Then go down to the living room and decide not to go anywhere else. For a while I watch TV, my mother comes and says that we should go. We look at each other, as if try to talk out ourselves of presence in the Reaping. Then dad comes and urges us. I get up, watch the multitudinous living room, which may no longer see, and we go out together. For the first time I'm so nervous. Perhaps because only two years left, and the likelihood that my cause grows.

We drive in silence to the square. Out of the car, and I see friends from the Academy. Everything is so overdressed, that I awkwardly. It seems that everyone perceives the Reaping in its own way. We record passes an eternity until the stage is not lifted by three people - one woman and two men. Girl named Monica, she came from the Capitol as an escort and is responsible for our District. One of the men - the mayor, the second I don't know. There is two o'clock. Our mayor goes to the microphone and began his speech. All listened to him with bated breath. There are last minutes before the announcement of the names of tributes. Mayor stops talking, and everyone applause. I also clap - out of politeness. Then he is replaced by Monica. She walks up to the microphone, and her friendly voice resounds. I don't press into the meaning of her words, just think: "Faster." Monica approaches the ball, where are the names of the girls. She rummages in it and abruptly pulls a piece of paper. "Only not me" - it sounds in my head. Inner voice drowns out everything. For a few seconds I was standing with my eyes closed until around becomes quiet. I listened to the name of the tribute. But Monica repeats:

-Peyton Evans.

For a moment I froze. Everyone looks at me. Have I? Only now I remember that my name is Peyton Evans. 17 years. District-1. Tribute on the 72nd Hunger Games.

Chapter 2

Everyone part before me. I walk slowly, not yet realizing that I am sent to the Games. Monica gives me a hand, so I go up to the stage. I go to the center of the stage and stops. Now Monica comes to the ball with the names of the boys. I look forward and try to understand what happened with me over the past 5 minutes. Monica announces the name of a male tribute.

-Martin Rother.

I look through the eyes this accident, but when I see his confidence and even a little happy face, I embarrass. Guys, standing next to him, friendly slap on the shoulder of Martin, and a young man quickly goes to the scene. The next moment he is beside me.

-Now shake hands – Monica smiles.

I turn to Martin and begin to assess him until the young man's hand firmly shakes mine. Tall, strong, confident - that's my first impression of this tribute. The expression on his face is unreadable and drop the fear. It is obvious why. With such a constitution, and even, perhaps, any skills he will win. Even me.

The following minutes are so fast that the events of that time, I remember fragments. We are in the House of Justice. I talk with my parents. They try to calm me down, say that since I am from the First District and is therefore likely to win I have more than others. But besides me in the Arena will be at least five tributes, who are trained better than me. We are separated. Mom says that everything will be fine, but those words at the moment I don't have to make any sense. It takes a few more minutes, and I find myself on the train with Martin, Monica and our mentor Greg - man at the ceremony, which I didn't know.

I sit in a comfortable chair, next to me - Martin. We did not say more to each other a single word.

-Are you ready? - Martin asks suddenly, and I am glad that I didn't have to start the conversation.

-For What? - I ask, knowing what he says.

-For the Games – Martin responds calmly.

-No, - I speak honestly and tersely.

-And I – yes, - Martin answers confidently. - And don't you worry. We are trained from childhood to the Games. We have the advantage.

-Yes, like a District - 2. And the tributes of the Fourth.

-We have almost the same advantage, but one of the main roles played by sponsors. And all this is in various ways.

-Therefore we have to climb out of the skin, to arrange them to ourselves, - I began to get angry.

-We are the favorites of the Capitol. Top Sponsors half we have had already, - Martin answers and takes a dish grapes.

Greg enters. We talk about the games for one hour: how to win sponsors (with this we will have no problems), show ourselves to the Gamemakers. Greg gives some useful tips about survival. Monica also includes in the conversation and tells us that we are waiting for the next six days.

After a long conversation, I go to my room, think about how I can prove myself to the Gamemakers. Archery I don't know how to shoot, with swords apply too badly. But if there are daggers or knives, then I'll show you exactly everything what I can do. One problem solved. The rest is too dependent on me: will I be able to survive in the arena, to apply my skills to protect myself from other tributes.

After some time, the landscape changes, there are tall buildings, and we realize that we drive to the Capitol. And now a huge city is ahead of us in all its glory night, the city in which we live a few days and then take part in the most violent and dangerous competition - The Hunger Games.

Please, leave your comments, your opinion is very important for me) this is my first experience in translation from Russian into English, point out flaws, if they are)

Chapter 3

When the train arrives at the station, we see a crowd of people gathered to meet us. They shout, wave flowers and their motley costumes I have dazzled. Monica says that we have to smile and waving in response, and I have to do it. Immediately after the train me with Martin lead to the Center of the Transfiguration, where, after a few hours we meet with our stylists.

Tomorrow, when the others tributes arrive, the Parade will take place. We can proudly present our districts. Each stylist tries to bring something special to suit his ward, reflect the spirit of the tribute's district. My stylist Joseph promised that I would be delighted with his appearance. I hope that's true.

Well, that the Parade will be tomorrow. To date, I have no strength left. When I came to our room and have dinner, I, despite the early time, I go to bed. This day seems so long. Stress and eventful affect my condition: I immediately fall asleep.

Until the middle of the next day we are free: remaining tributes arrived and everyone is ready for the Parade. I with Martin again turn up with stylists. I clearly remember the moment: Joseph comes up to me in his hands my dress in the bag. He gently pulls it, and I froze. This is short satin white dress. On the right shoulder there are gold jewelries in the form of flowers with blue stones in the middle. From them to the left shoulder depart strings of pearls, enshrined left lots of gold jewelry with stones. Pearls are around my dress. There are stones and gold at the waist too. Joseph brings shoes - gold high heels. My earrings are also gold with glass insert. In addition to my image I have a crown in the form of a T-shaped silver chain around my head, adorned with white front with precious stones. Joseph kept his promise. I cannot stop looking at myself. Martin comes up to me. It is also great: white suit, gems are moderately. Finally, we can see ourselves in all its glory.

-You are gorgeous, - Martin says, and it is clear that my image made a strong impression on him. Once again, I look at myself, and then Monica says:

-It's time!

We come to the chariot, which is decorated with no worse than our costumes, and prepare for departure. Music plays, and our chariot, pulled by white horses, moves forward. The crowd meets the first Capitol favorites by shouts, applause and flowers, which it throws right on the road. Everyone look at us. District - 1 never ceases to amaze. Martin is excited more than I do. We smile to the spectators and wave our hands. Now I do it at my will. We go round the area and drive up to the presidential palace. All abates, and on the balcony there is President Snow. The following minutes pass quickly. We return to the training center, and Monica with Greg and our stylists are waiting for us to congratulate.

-You were delicious! - exclaims Monica and Martin, we as children who praise for the work done, smile.

-You all liked, - says Martin.

-Now I must appeal to administrators, - I say.

-Well, this will be no problem, - pointedly smiling Martin, and I do not understand him.

Chapter 4

The next day we start training. In the Training Center we first meet with other tributes. I noticed immediately a guy and girl from District -2. Then see the tributes from District 4 - also our "allies". Martin cannot wait to get to know them, unlike me. I believe that this cooperation to anything.

-It's best to kill them first to immediately get rid of the strong contenders, - I say to Martin.

-Then will be uninteresting, - he answers. - You do not understand, this is show. Do you think the audience will enjoy watching only one strong pair? It's much more interesting when the best of the best will remain in the arena.

-We do not necessarily comply with these rules. They have come up with tributes, then we will cancel them.

Martin grabs strongly me by the arm, and the first time I realize that I do not underestimate him.

-Even do not think.

-Then I do not participate in this, - I say, and depart from Martin.

Only now I notice that during our workouts follow. On the balcony I see Gamemakers. In my opinion, we are not interested in us at all: they talk, laugh and eat. Martin comes up to me from the back and asks:

-On that look?

-Who is the main? - I asked, pointing to the Gamemakers.

-I think the one on the left. See? - Martin takes me to one side and nodes toward a tall, dark-haired man.

-What's his name? - I inquire closely Martin, not taking eyes from the Gamemaker.

-Seneca Crane. Why do you ask? - Martin says suspiciously.

-Yeah so... - I reply evasively, and at this moment Seneca turns to us and looks directly at me. His cold blue eyes and a stern look make me shudder, and surprise and embarrassment, I avert my eyes, and I with Martin go to the other tribute.

-And here you are! - the boy from District – 2 approach to us. - My name is Wake. - He lends us a hand.

-Very pleased, - not forgetting my manners, even if forced, I say, and we shake hands.

-And this is Foy, - a high blonde girl approaches to Wake. So we meet tribute from District - 2. A guy and a girl of District - 4 do not hurry to come to us. Maybe it's for the better. I have no particular desire to bring allies who may at any time stick you a knife in the back.

All day passes in training. I do not forget Seneca, I rarely look at him, but with some sadness notice that he never again looked at us. At me.

In the evening over dinner, Monica and Greg ask a question about training. Mentor says that tomorrow will be private sessions in which every tribute has to show their skills. I already know what I will do: throw knives. Martin thinks so far. He has a great choice. This guy knows everything: archery, throw spears and knives. Looking at him, I realize that it may be my main opponent. But what we are from one of District, gives hope that he will not kill me first.

I again remind of Seneca. His cold haughty look, I remember forever. I want to ask Monica and Greg about him, but I fear that they will understand me wrong. Finally, curiosity takes its.

-Do you know Seneca Crane? - I ask and see the surprised faces of Monica and Greg.

-No, - trying seeming not such amazing, Greg answers.

-These Games - his first debut in the role of Gamemaker, - says Monica. - We do not know about him anymore.

Good! I'm sorry for asking. At this moment, I probably blushed terribly. Martin changes the theme, and an awkward time passes. Until the end of dinner, I feel that Monica and Greg have not forgotten and unlikely will not forget my question. And what is of it? Do ask about the Gamemakers is not customary?

After dinner, I go to sleep immediately. The day's events reflect in my dreams: I dream of Seneca. He stands in front of me and holds something dark in his hands. I try to make out the subject, but I cannot. I try to come closer, but an invisible wall shares us. This time Seneca looks at me not as in training. His look is clean and good. I even doubt is it he. Finally, I look at the object in his hands and froze. Seneca holds dark berries and around there is the loop.

Chapter 5

Strange dream haunts me. Prior to the private sessions, I only think about it. What does that mean? At first, try to figure out what there were these berries. Only blueberries come to mind. But there are probably others. This loop... It's stranger than berries. I cannot solve my sleep.

Martin's first called to the Gamemakers. So ask him about the berries is not obtained. Then it's my turn. I walk into the room, looking for Seneca. Here he is, sitting in a chair and waiting for my show. I come to the table with knives and choose three. Hold in hands, knead the brushes. Opposite me there is round target. I do not want to just stand up and throw knives in turn. I want to show more. For the sake of Seneca. Let him see what I can. The first knife I throw standing. Then do a somersault forward and stood on right knee, throw another knife in the center of the target. Then turn right 360 degrees at the knee and throw the knife, describing hand in which hold it half of the arc in a horizontal position. The tip hits exactly in the center near the other knives. I get up, waiting for the reaction. Look at Seneca. He gets up and just nods. I notice a light smirk on his lips. And is it all?! After all that I've done and so effectively. Maybe Gamemakers cannot show their emotions to everyone thought that they do not have favorites? Probably so. But I'm still upset.

Over times there comes a moment of score sheets to tributes. We are all waiting for this with impatience. I wonder how many points have I received?

First District-1. Martin Rother. 10 points. We all congratulate Martin. Then I. A number 12 appears on the screen. 12. The maximum score. I cannot believe it. So, I still have conquered them. My joy has no limits! No one tribute will get as much points. We just sit down at a table to celebrate our success, as someone knocks the door. Monica goes to meet a guest, and I for some reason, follow her. A man stands on the threshold, dressing in the uniform.

-Miss Evans, - he says, - today you are invited to dinner at Seneca Crane. The car will come for you in half an hour.

I do not believe him. Dinner with Seneca? Maybe he was wrong? I ask again, but the man confirms: Seneca Crane invited me to dinner. Monica impressed as I was.

-Miss Evans will definitely come, - she answers. Man leaves. I and Monica look at each other.

-Do not tell anyone, please, - I beg. Monica nods knowingly and says:

-You should get dressed.

I go to my room. Do not know what will be waiting for me. I am very worried. I have a lot of beautiful dresses, and I choose the one without thinking. Slip by Martin and Greg without explanation will not work. Fortunately, Monica found than they take, so I leave the room quietly. In the lobby, I'm met by the driver, and we go out into the street, where I was waiting for the car. For 10 minutes we reach the big house. I'm met by a footman, and passing under the white columns, I find myself in the house of the main Gamemaker. Here everything is consistent with its position. Rich furniture, luxurious décor. I escort to the second floor, where, coming out onto the balcony, I see him. Seneca Crane. In my opinion, he did not even notice that I'm here. But he turns to me and our eyes meet. Embarrassment I lower my head and hear his voice.

-I'm glad you came.

-What do owe this honor? - I ask politely. Seneca comes closer to me and points to a table on which dinner is cooked. Without saying a word, I sit down.

-I was impressed with your performance today, - he says.

-I thought so, once you have put me 12 points, - I say. Can no longer pretend that I do not want to know why he invited me. - Why am I to you?

-I have never met girls like you. I wanted to get to know you better.

-Is it is not forbidden? Meeting Gamemaker with the tribute?

-Of course, not.

-I think President Snow will not approve this act.

-He will not know, - Seneca says calmly, and I believe him. Meanwhile, we begin eating. During the evening, Seneca asks me about my life in District 1, skills and hobbies. All this seems suspicious to me. Why learn so much about the girl which will be waiting for the Games a few days? Only if... variant that he fell in love with me, I forget. How he looked at me in training, session. Although now he behaves differently, I do not think Seneca fell in love with a simple girl from District. In fact, the evening goes well. I do not feel uncomfortable. In the end, when Seneca comes to see me off, he says:

-I hope we will meet again.

Is this an allusion to a new meeting?

-I do not think. I work out, and then the Games... - the last word I speak with undisguised sadness.

-I will find time to you see again, - Seneca so earnestly looking at me that I surrender to his charms and give him a kiss my hand.

Chapter 6

The next day Monica awakes me. I get up hardly, go into the shower and then join the rest at the breakfast.

-Where did you be yesterday? - asks Martin. Greg is also interested in this question.

-Nothing special, - I answered evasively, but this answer does not suit Martin. Fortunately, Monica stands up for me and comes up with a convincing excuse. I thank her by glance.

All day we spend in training. Wake and Foy talk with us a lot of time. We finally get acquainted with Oswald and Midge - tributes from District - 4. They - are the exact opposite of each other. Oswald - a short, dark-haired, closed. Midge - tall, with blond hair and sociable. I hit it off immediately with Oswald. Midge seems too cutesy.

Seneca again watches me. Our eyes met several times, and I understand how much he had changed. Now he looks at me less strictly, even a couple of times smiles when I do something well. What he's still strange! I still cannot understand the reason for our meeting. Perhaps he plays with me. Playing with my feelings, which as such or not. I still do not know how to relate to him. But my mixed feelings do not interfere. I soon forget about the presence of Gamemakers and dive into workout.

From the beginning I noticed that Oswald kept apart from us. Especially from the tributes from District - 2. It seems that he is not one who does not like them. When we take a break, and I sit apart from Martin, Wake, Foy and Midge, I'm joined by Oswald.

-Don't like their company? - I asked a young man. By the way, I still cannot figure out how Oswald years. Probably 18, although he looks at all 25.

-Why pretend friends, if still have to fight with each other?

-You are right. But the best is probably to stick with strong to defeat weaker.

-Personally I'll be the one.

Oswald's idea appeals to me, but I'm afraid that alone will not cope.

Then we eat in silence. Martin's company seems to be genuinely happy. They talk loudly, laugh. I could not so. Knowing that in a few days you'll have to kill, and your victim might be one of these tributes.

During the day I with Oswald converge more than once. Teach each other different skills. Martin seems to be jealous. Well and let, I don't care about him. I found a new friend. Though at the time.

Watching other tributes, I made a few conclusions about them and their skills. Wake and Foy excellent command of swords, Midge shots well. Tributes from District – 3 are very dexterous and disguised perfectly. Man and woman from the fifth District do not have any special talents, but a close fight is their forte. The remaining tributes are not dangerous for us. Although, who knows how they manifest themselves in the Arena. Most of all I felt sorry for a boy from the 6 and a girl from the 10 district. They are still very young to fight with people like us. I think they will be killed one of the first. With this thought my heart shrinks. Oswald observes my mood and says out loud what I think. How much we have in common! For all his disagreeable appearance, Oswald seems to me kind and strong spirit.

In the evening I have a good mood. Mainly because of Oswald. During dinner, Martin says that was the day and noticed that I was separated from their company.

-I found a new ally. Although he will not be with us, I would like to cooperate with him.

-Well, and you said that you do not need anyone, - says Martin, and I understand that he was offended on me.

-I was wrong. Oswald might be a good friend, even for a time.

-That guy from the District - 4? And why did you like him?

-And you, I see, used to rely only on appearance, - my words hurt Martin.

-I used to be with the most powerful. And if it does not arrange you, can be friends with your boob - freak! - exclaims Martin, and my patience is running out. I grab an orange and toss in Martin.

-How could you call him so?! - I say furiously, until Greg devotes Martin away. - Ethnicity is not an indicator of the human soul! I think I know who will be my first victim - you!

My words frighten seriously Martin. But in the next second he says:

-Okay, I'm sorry. I do not want us to swear before the Games. Be allies, right? - the young man gives me his hand. I still cannot shake it. I'm overwhelmed with feelings. I know that I need to be friends with Martin and the rest to survive, but the way he showed himself, makes me wonder whether it is worth to someone to cooperate.

I'm a little calm down, stretch out a hand to Martin, and we're friends again. I have to rethink everything again. Whether to trust Martin, Wake, Foy and Midge? First, we need to stick together, and then can be separate. Yes, I will. And Oswald? If I'll be lucky, will meet him and fight together. But then still have to fight with ally, whoever he was. I try not to think about what will happen next. Now my main task – is not to be alone. And suddenly I remember Seneca. Our meeting, 12 points, his words. All this is not just. Maybe he's really in love with me? Suddenly will he help me win?


End file.
